


LOONEY TUNES+DUCKTALES ONESHOTS AND X READERS

by bubbelpop2



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, fluff mostly, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbelpop2/pseuds/bubbelpop2
Summary: ((Tmw when you're in a dead fandom that there's no content for so you're forced to make it yourself))Reader is genderless unless specified otherwise, k?Have fun. If anyone even frickin reads this.





	1. "Valentimes?" Marvin martian x reader

Working for a toon company wasn't bad, in its own sense. Especially on Valentine's day, the month of which you had dubbed "the season of shenanigans" instead of February for multiple reasons.

 The toons liked to play love-themed pranks this time of year, but the prank they decided to play on your cubicle neighbor was a bit too harsh for your taste, even if you had a dark sense of humor.

The short commander came in this morning to find a passive-aggressive holiday prank had been played on him, due to his recent promotion in the cartoon-violence-sfx department. Everyone in the office had received a valentine of some sort in their office cubby but him. 

The situation was made even more awkward for you when you realized you happened to have received a bundle of flowers from a kind old lady on the street this morning (who you later learned was tweetie and  sylvester's caretaker) and you were heavily debating yourself on giving them to him.

 Why? Probably because you had a hopelessly intense infatuation with the shorter alien, leading an achingly sweet feeling in your chest whenever he didn't quite get the right impression of earth's culture. It was charming, in its own way. The way he acted differently, you mean. 

Hopelessly strung along by your inner monologue, you failed to notice Marvin coming back from his lunch break until he sadly plunked himself in his office chair, startling you to look at him.

  The depressing sight of your endearing martian compelled you to speak.

"Hey, Marvin?"

The commander incoherently mumbled and looked at you, silently questioning.

"I uhm.. I got something for you."

That wasn't a complete lie. Although you acquired the flowers as a gift, you did still have something for him.

"... Really?"

"Yeah! I uhm.. picked it up on my way to work."

There was a silent pause in the time you were digging through your duffel bag to grab the tulips and present them to him.

Marvin gingerly reached out and crinkled the plastic surrounding the flowers, before gently taking them with both hands. Marvin held them with great care, as if scared he would kill them with the slightest pressure.

"I uhm.. wanted to tell you how great of a friend you've been since I've started working here.. and uh.. _yeah_."

You trailed off with a red face, embarrassment whirling through your chest and making your heart nearly jump out of your chest.

"Is this.. a courting gift?"

The question had frozen you where you were even though you felt incredibly hot at the moment. Marvin didn't seem to be fairing any better than you, a bright pink was flushed across the toon's face.

"Do you.. want it to be?"

The question came out as a cracked, obviously nervous statement. The affection that came with it was a whispering undertone, but was clearly heard all the same as the nerve in the short sentence.

Marvin set down the flowers on his desk and stared at them with an unreadable expression. He hopped down from his chair and stepped toward you. Standing at nearly the same height you were sitting,. It was quite awkward to have him above you, with you being used to his shortness, watching your face for any objection to his closeness.

The martian hoisted himself into your chair with his legs on either side of you, clenching your tie in his gloved hand, and leaned a centimeter from you. He hesitated and pulled back a bit before placing a gentle kiss. Marvin closed his eyes and pressed forward, pushing his warm, soft lips against yours lightly. 

You placed a hand gently on the small of his back and rubbed gently, pressing yourself back against him shyly for a brief moment before breaking the kiss to look at him.

"I'll uh.. take that..  as a.. yes?" 

"Affirmative, earthling." 

You chuckled and hoped nobody saw you like this.

 


	2. "Anemia" Scrooge mcduck x nonbinary dragon/human hybrid reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk just take it

Your huge form slumped lazily against the fluff of your makeshift pillow-blanket nest. You huffed and shifted to wedge yourself inbetween two cold pillows.

A familiar Scottish chide perked up behind you

"Y'know ye don't haf'ta stay al' cooped up in yer room like this."

And came your sarcastic dismissive reply;           "I know I don't have to, I'm just tired. Y'know, from not eating red meat so I don't get arrested and stuff."

"Oh come on now, I'm sure anemia's never stopped anybody from getting a little fresh air every once and awhile."

You shuffle around and pick up the Scottish annoyance, and promptly turn back around and use him as a pillow.

"It has, and it will now. I'm tired."

Ignoring his protest, you rest your head on top of his and close your eyes.

"Oi! I'm a businessman not a bloody pettin' zoo!"

You respond by wrapping your scaly wings around him completely and pressing his back to you.

"You can't just go cuddlin' with meh all willy nilly! Are you even listening? Hello??- uhp!"

Scrooge quickly snaps his beak shut and he hears sleepy purring behind him. The scottsman sighs in defeat and relaxes into your grip. 

"Good night, ya harpie."

 


	3. "Booby trap backwards is party boob." Thyr'ahnee x nonbinary reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader gets super flustered with tiddies

Well you certainly didn't expect to be invited to a party like this-- not like you were complaining.

Being cornered in thyr'ahnee's bedroom as she talks about the "Heck of an earthling shindig" she's going to be throwing sounds like a normal situation to anyone.. who doesn't know her. Drawing more attention to the fact that you aren't metaphorically cornered, but literally cornered, the martian queen's barely-armor-covered bust is face-height 

You're simply nodding in agreement to whatever you happened to catch of her one-sided conversation, desperately forcing your eyes to look anywhere but her chest.

"..Are you all right?"

You were so flustered you hadn't noticed she stopped talking.

You squeaked out a hardly audible 'fine' and settled on looking at her eyes.

"So you're coming, right?...I thought Marvin said the best way to bribe humans to attend something was to have food."

"Yeah! Yes. I'm goin' to uh the part-"

You coughed.

"Par-part-party."

Okay. Well that wasn't the most eloquent response you've ever managed to squeeze out of your sweaty and nervous body.

"Well! I'll see you there, then. Glad to have you."

Thyr'ahnee pats the side of your face and leaves you in a mumbling mess.

"... yes ma'am."


	4. "Cured by a kiss" Daffy x nonbinary reader

"Well the thing about that act I'd I never get to finish it with Donald on the stage with me. We always end up fighting-"

Aaaand he'd lost your attention already. Your office crush Daffy was currently ranting over some act he'd been thrown into with Donald for 'who framed Roger rabbit'. You didn't catch much else of what he was talking about. 

To be fair, you were listening earlier, but that was when he was talking about his ex-fiance queen thyr'ahnee.. but that was less of listening and more fuming in place that your co-worker hadn't told you about his love life till now.

Oh god that sounded possessive. He's not even your friend, of course he wouldn't-

"Dude?"

Your eyes, as you just noticed them staring at the ground in anger, snapped up to his face.

"You- uh- look a little spaced out there. We're you listening?"

"Nah dude you lost me awhile ago."

"I was so excited to tell you that story! And here you are not even listening to it. Despicable. I'm hurt, I really am."

Daffy dramatically clutches his hand over his chest and falls over pretending to be dead.

You reply with an equally dead tone.

"Oh no. What have I done? Could I possibly have broken the great Daffy Duck's heart?"

You place a hand on your forehead and swoon.

"Oh woe is me. Whatever shall I do?"

You hear snickering coming for the duck laying on the ground.

"Perhaps a kiss will mend a broken heart!"

Daffy froze.

You get on your knees and decide the best course of action. How the fuck to kiss a duck. You could place it on the edge of his bill, where his mouth would be, or his cheek.. or neck..

You find yourself slowly leaning towards him while your inner monologue goes on.

And Daffy shoots up.

"ALRIGHT! OKAY. IM ALIVE. THERE'S NO NEED FOR THAT."

You stand up and start laughing.

"Jesus! At least take me on a date first before you pin me to the ground-"

Daffy stops dead in the middle of his sentence.

"Actually you know what that's not a bad idea."

What.

"What?"

"How would you, my handsomely beautiful co-worker, like to go on a date with me? Only to uh break the curse of a broken heart, of course."

"Oh, well, when you put it like that-"

You place a quick kiss on his feathery cheek.

"I'm gonna be takin' that as a yes."


End file.
